It's Okay Sometimes (Vale Taylor & Spencer Reid - Love Story)
by this-lost-soul
Summary: Vale Taylor was better than a dream, she was real, a dream that came amidst a nightmare. Could Spencer Reid give her light even through the strongest darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Red Toy Truck**

Toby reached for her as she looked behind the tree once more. "_Vale?_" Turning to face him her blue eyes were blank but fearful once more. _"I thought I—" "Don't." _He knew what she was going to say. It was always the same. "_Please I—just don't Vale, it's over, he's not going to come running back._" Her eyes starred back empty just the same they had since that day. It had been a year or so. He knew if he asked she would tell him it had been 13 months 1 week and 4 days. She could tell him the hours and the minutes if only he asked. Toby Taylor knew his sister would never give up. He had and she hated him for it. Every day she would look, waiting for him to run back with the red toy truck in his hand. But no matter how much she searched he was never there. She had seen him many times so she had said, and he was sick of it. She was wrong but really how wrong could she be.

The disappearance of Jamie Taylor aged 7 had been all over the news for weeks. Taken from his front yard; as his supposed mad sister had been watching other things, there was no trace he was ever there. The police had searched the local area but as the only other person who might have seen something seemed to be in another world only speaking in mutters, never quiet finishing what she was saying. They had only left the case open for a week before closing up the whole thing and leaving the family distraught and her more broken than before.

Toby quickly snapped out of the flashback only to find Vale gone. Turning on the spot he couldn't see her. He called out for her beginning to feel the panic rising. She had just been getting better, talking wasn't an issue now. He screamed for her over and over. People around him began to stare before continuing on their walks through the green park. He raced to the tree Vale had been staring at only moments before. The he heard it. Her desperate crying rang through the crisp air. Everyone seemed to freeze as the sound grew louder. "VALE?!" Running towards the deafening sobs he passed a corner seeing her hunched over staring at her hands. A woman left her stroller walking cautiously towards the young woman. Touching her arm the woman jumped as the shaking woman jumped to her feet, almost knocking the mother over. "_WHO WAS IT?!" _Vale gripped the woman viscously. Shaking her once again she continued to quiz the poor woman. "_DID YOU SEE WHO TOOK HIM?!" _

The child in the stroller began to cry catching Vales attention. Running to the front of the stroller she pushed the woman aside. Peering into the chair she stood back realisation setting in. This child wasn't Jamie it was a scared little girl waiting for her Mother to come back. Toby pulled at her hand forcing her to face him. The woman rushed to her child hushing it as she hurried away glancing back at the torn girl.

Vales eyes were panicked darting from place to place fighting with her brothers arms in desperation. _"Vale! Vale look at me! Vale—" _Grabbing for her other hand he stopped, looking down to see what was occupying it. "_Where did you get this?! Vale who gave this too you!" _She shook her head over and over tears still rushing. _"He was here Toby, he was I swear this time—I just – I—no—" _No longer fighting her grip relaxed allowing the red toy truck to fall into his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Then**

_"I am you goddess of all things knowledgeable not a shield Reid_!" Penelope Garcia yelled as she was pull between the young agent and a wet Derek Morgan. "_Derek will you please stop you are soaking me_!" She squealed as he picked her up moving her to the side, smacking his face she pouted. He turned on Reid after placing an apology kiss on her cheek. As Reid saw the man turn he yelped jumping back into action before colliding with a file bearing J.J. "_J.J. I am-_-" Reid was now trying to pick up the files he had knocked out of her hand, before he had even bent down Morgan turned the corner smacking into both of them sending more papers to the floor. "_Children!_" Straightening up the three of them looked up to Rossi standing in the door way. _"We are in the board room. Morgan go clean up, and before you try and tell me what happened, Reid I don't care." _Pushing Reid away from him Morgan stood up, huffing before walking to his desk. Reaching under his desk he stormed to the bathroom but not before throwing a death like glance at the tall agent. _"I tell you what, if looks could kill Reid" _J.J. scoffed picking up the rest of the papers. _"What exactly did you do?" _They all turned to the young man who was beaming smugly. _"Ah but that would spoil the magic" "He placed a bucket of water over the door." _Garcia butted in as she walked past. _"Garcia!"_ _"Wow Reid some genius" _Rossi laughed.

Collecting the rest of the paper work off the floor Reid joked with the others about Derek's revenge before heading through the bullpen and into the conference room. After they had all settled down and then been joined by a dryer Derek Morgan. Hotch began. "_We have been called in by the Long Island police department on a child abduction case. As you can see it was closed over a year ago when all lines went dead. This week his older sister who was with him on the day of the abduction, found the toy truck he had with him in a local park. When relaying to the department her brother had said she had seen him." _He paused showing photos of the family and the taken boy. _"Wait why did you say he told them, was she not interviewed?" _Morgan questioned. _"Vale Taylor, was seen as unfit to interview." "What she's crazy?" _Morgan asked again. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Reid stared at his hands. _"It seems that she hasn't officially had any tests run but isn't as collected as some of us." _J.J. explained. _"Well then she's not crazy"_ Reid spoke harshly under his breath.

_"It is apparent that either Jamie Taylor has died recently and the unsub is showing some remorse. Or he has decided to play some kind of game with the family. We think he is targeting the sister as it seems that the truck was planted so that she would be the one to find it –" "Don't you think that's something to do with her mental health."_Prentiss interrupted. _"Yes that was a possibility to consider that the unsub knew she most probably would be ignored, and when she claimed to see the boy they would assume she was seeing things. It could be that she actually saw him. So our job is to find ever piece of information from both the scene and the family. We need to take this and place it together just like any other case. And I want to take this case back from the very beginning, we need all the facts." _Looking around at his team Hotch collected the files that scattered the desk. _"Okay so wheels up in 40, don't forget to hand in the overdue files."_As the team filed out of the room, Hotch managed to catch Reid on his way out. _"Reid" _The young agent turned as he swang the brown messenger bag onto his shoulder. "_I want you to focus on Vale Taylor in this case, as I know you have that experience that could help on this case." _Shocked Spencer took in his words. _"What if she's not crazy?" _"_Reid I know this is hard for you because of your—" "Because of my mother?" _Hoch drew back. Spencer quickly jumped in _"I mean um—its fine seriously—yes -okay I'll try, I can't promise you anything." _

_(hey guys hope you are enjoying this story so far, review review review) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Not A Secret**

Spencer looked around the house of Vale Taylor; it was obvious there was little effort put into the decoration. Picking up one of the leather notebook that lay on the table Spencer set his bag on the wooden floor. Flicking the page open he started to read, quickly turning the small pages. Lists, notes and numbers were scrawled in the spidery hand writing. Spencer was already half way through the book, something seemed odd. Every now and then there would be words that seemed to be in a different handwriting it was as if the pen was being pressed down harder. It was indenting the paper and much larger and had lest flicks. It was odd. Reading faster through the full pages, skimming the pages running his fingers over the black ink, Spencer took in each bit of information. "_Agent Reid?"_ Quickly dropping the book back onto the table Spencer turned to the voice.

The slender woman stood in the door way. Her hair was drawn up into a messy ponytail held up in a plain elastic band; she lifted her hand brushing away the strands that had fallen loose. Spencer stood silently at the end of the table. "_You are Agent Reid yes?" "Oh right, um yes yes of course." _He stepped forward to shake the young woman's hand. His sudden movement made her draw back quickly; this was odd. Hurriedly she took his hand hoping he hadn't noticed her flinch. Her hand was cold in Spencer's sending a slight shiver through him. Dropping her hand he noticed her eyes flit to the notebook he had just put down. Vale gazed at it, seeming almost distant as Spencer spoke. "_I hope you don't mind me being here for a bit. Our team is working on your brother's case after the—um evidence you found the other day." _Her eyes were still on the notebook. "_Miss Taylor?"_ Slowly he reached out for her hand. "_Miss Taylor." _As he settled his hand on hers, she jumped pulling her arm away. Spencer left his hand were hers was a couple seconds before. "_I'm not crazy you know." _She stated as his eyes looked quizzically at her. "_I never said you were." "I know that's why your here. You don't have to lie, it's not a secret. Everyone thinks it." _Speaking she hugged herself, wanting the tall man to leave. "_What if I don't?" _Her eyes flashed up quickly to meet his; they seemed too old to be on a face so young.

She pulled out a chair swiftly sitting down and notioning for him to do so. A stillness filled the air. It was nice. She had never known anyone to just sit and be comfortable just being silent. Spencer didnt feel the need to talk right now. Not yet. He just wanted to observe. He watched as she stared at her hands, head down quiet and once again distant. It scared him alittle at just how far away she might be. As the time went past it seemed as if she was slipping further and further away into her thoughts. She looked peaceful this time not paniced like before. Just still.

Hearing a light click of a lock Spencer turned to see the front door open. A man no older than Hotch stepped into the doorway. Moving back to look at Vale he noticed she hadnt moved but was now scratching at her arms viciously. Slowly standing up Spencer's gaze didnt leave the young woman. As he rested his hand on the back of her chair the man address him. "_Who may I ask are you?" _His voice was ruff. "_Dr Spencer Reid, F.B.I." _The heavy man stepped into the room a friendly smile across his face. "_Ah a doctor. Just like me." _Spencer was slightly eased by the mans genuine smile however the fact Vale still hadnt moved to greet the man and continued to sctratch at the now raw skin worried him. "_Peter Scott, Vale's theropist. I just came round for our weekly session." _Not bothering to shake the young agents hand Peter's eyes fell to the young woman. "_Vale I thought we talked about this." _He said pulling her hand away from the now bleeding arm. He did this with a little to much force, making her stand up. "_If you will excuse me agent, I think I shall go and get Miss Taylor cleaned up. I'm afraid also that you are going to have to leave. As of course these are private sessions."_ His grip was still strong her wrist. With these words he lead Vale out of the room. She turned to look Spencer before leaving, there ways something in her eyes. He didnt know what it was but he knew something wasnt right, it was almost as if she was asking for something. Help? Spencer continued to question this as he headed to the car and dialed Hotch.

_(hey guys thanks for reading, hope you are enjoying it so far, keep reviewing tell me what you think)_


	4. Chapter 4

**This Stranger**

Vale lay still under his grip; her breath fast. She knew struggling wouldnt stop him., but it didnt stop her from wanting to scream for help. How could the agent have just left, he was ment to know these kind of things were happening behind closed doors had been happening long enough now she was able to take it. Every week same day same time. At least it ment she could be prepared. She knew what she let him do was wrong but she had to keep Jamie safe. So she had to keep Peter had said that if she made him happy he would bring her Jamie, if she fought he would suffer. Maybe they would let him go if she just lay still. "_You're not to speak with him again Vale, do you understand that?"_ He was talking to her like she was a child. Just like everyone else did. But the young agent. He was different he talked to her not at her. She wished he hadnt left. She had wanted to say something to make him stay but she knew once this was over she would find out again if Jamie was alright. Peters strong hands turned her onto her back on the white sheets. He always liked that; seeing her face under him. Leaning close he smelled the sweet sent of her purfume, leaving wet kisses along the nape of her neck. She was holding her breath staring at the door. Silent. Yet in her mind she was screaming, begging for the agent to come back. Save her, she knew if she screamed no one would come and she had been told what would happen if she screamed.

She was brought out of her thought as she felt his colds hands trace up her thigh, his other hand winding tightly around her hair pulling back forcing her to look at him. She yelped holding her hands over her face sub concously. He pulled them away quickly pulling back harder enjoying the whimpers that were escaping her parted lips. "_Please Peter your hurting me."_ He pulled back again causing her to yell out now "_Exuse me?" "Doctor I—I mean doctor."_ She forced out. He smile wickedly releasing a little. Pushing his hand between her leg she gasped closing her eyes tight. She told herself the first touch was always the worst but she knew that it wasnt true, it got worse much worse. Before she knew it he closed the gap between them crushing his lips against hers leaving the muffeled cry trapped inside Vale's mouth. Her lips remained close as Peter pressed harder pulling away only to uter "Open your mouth for fucks sake!" She comlied opening it just enough for him to kiss her again feverishly, biting at her lips pushing his warm tounge around her mouth.

Peter had grown hard pushing it against her slender thigh grinding up and down subtly. Moaning he broke the kiss clawing at her shirt pushing it vicously up over her head tossing it against the floor. Forcing her down further into the sheets he licked up the side of her neck, hands snaking to reach for the clasps of her bra. He found it quickly removing this as well. Ignoring the incoherant sounds Vale was now making protesting and pushing against his muscular chest. This only drove him on more exciting him knowing that she didnt want to be enjoying this. As he unbuttoned her jeans his hands pushed them off her skinny hips rubbing her inner thigh. She didnt want this today, today she was done. Pushing his hands away she began to protest more "_Peter please dont." "Oh what so now you dont want me to help you_?" His voice was cold and moking. "_Please" _She muttered as he ran his fingers along the elastic of her underwear. She pleaded with him, her eyes were screwed shut but the tears were still managing to escape. His hands were snaking around her thighs and stomach teasingly, untill he pushed a hand underneith the thinfabic of her underwear. They both gasped, Vale shivered sightly under his touch. He pressed against her sighing into her neck, exploring once more. Vale screwed her eyes more trying not to focus on what was happening. Her face was clenched in a possition of despairation that only excited Peter more. It was a mix of the shame and fear; bliss. He rubbed her viciously under the fabric, he could tell he was turning her on. Pushing his fingers inside her he listen to a single sigh escape her lips. The young woman was enjoying it.

"_Peter," _She managed to gasp "_Peter please." _He grinned wickedly pulling his long fingers out of her. Once again she pushed away from him trying to escsape his grip. Peter took a hold of her eaisly, forcing her against the wall next to the bed. He leaned in close once more his tounge darting around her ear as he tucked her hair away. Shaking her head she replied to his harsh tones, "_I bet you enjoy this really, I know you enjoy this." _He almost laughed, releasing her under his iron like grip. "_Lie on your back" _she went to move for the bed. "_No" _he shoke his head pointing to the floor. "_I want you there" _Slowly moving towards the spot she tried once more. "_Peter we dont have to, you dont have to, not today" _He stood laughing, "_Oh but we do, now lie down or I might do the same to Jamie." _He smiled as a deliciously fearful look danced across her face. Peter couldnt resist it. He stepped out of his jeans beginning to play with himself as he walked towards her. This made her grimace even more turning away. She hsitated before heading again for the spot throwing his a pleading look. "_Dont just stand there Vale!" _She let out a shocked cry before covering her face humiliated and lowering herself to the ground, waiting for him to follow her. Peter threw away his jacket striding to her shaking body. As he brutally took her knees in his hands he forced them open slotting his hips inbertween. She was mumbling "Peter" and "Please" through her covered face, but her hope of him stopping seamed to be gone.

She gasped once more as he lined himself up slowly pushing his cock into her. Taking hold of her delicate hips he pushed her further onto him. Throwing his head back Peter groaned laughing to himself. It never got old. He smiled feeling her body tense up under his. He pushed again, Vale squirmed against him only forcing him to want her more. With his final push, he was completly inside her causing her to arch her back underneith him, a small moan escaping her lips. Bending down over her he pulled back thrusting his hips. A small pained sound greeted him, "_Dont tense and it will be less painful for you. Surely we know this by now" _He tutted against he neck. Pulling away he was face to face with her. "_Im not doing this for you." _She muttered harshly through gritter teeth, tears running down her face. Pushing into her again his head through back, a woozy feeling coming over him once more. "_Do you know how good you feel.." _He whispered. She squirmed again. Finding herself trapped between him and the hard floor.

Peter was moving in and out his fingers winding in Vale's now knotted hair. He grunted with each thrust, forcing himself deeper into her. "_Oh god! Oh Vale" _He slammed more deperatly now enjoying each pained moan that came from the girl beneith him. It wasnt only pain she was enjoying this, he thought feeling her begin to quiver under his grip. He rocked his hips rhythmicly causing involantry moans to escape her pretty lips along this the salty tears on her tounge. The pase was quick now. Vale closed her eyes once more holding around Peters broad back. "_Oh fuck fuck Vale fuck" _He screamed pushing one last time into the fragile woman. His come exploding inside her, he felt her violently shake under him pushing her nails into his back. He laughed before pulling himself up slowly and dressing leaving her in a ball on the floor. "_Is he okay? Can I see him?" _He met her gaze for a moment confuzed about what she was talking about. "_Oh your brother, Jamie. Yes he will be fine. But you cant have him you werent good enough. Take your pill tomorrow." _He scoffed throwing on last glance at the now distraught woman before closing the door once again.

(_sorry have taken so long to update. please leave a review)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kicking And Screaming**

Vale sat in the police station looking at the confrence room door. She had cleanned herself up and walked all across town to get here. Inside the room there were hushed voices. "_Can I help you?" _A stern looking man addressed her walking across the room. Hotchner watch her flinch as he spoke stepping forward. Her eyes were still on the door not quiet seeing it. Something was definatly wrong with her but he didnt think it was as simple as they had initially thought. Glancing at the door which held the other agents, he crouched slowly infront of the distant woman. "_Miss Taylor? May I help you?"_ Her head snapped round as as if she had only just realise he was there she jumped up bringing her arms across herself protectivly. Straightening up Hotchner was confused by her actions. Spencer had yet to feedback about her but Hotch was begging to gain a few theories himself. He had gained her attention for a minute before her turning back to look at the confrence room door. What was she waiting for? "_Miss Taylor, I am Agent Hotchner, you met my friend Dr Reid earlier." _Her head turned to face him but her eyeline was at the ground. There it was again, she was being addressed like a child. "_Can I speak with him please." _She spoke so quietly Hotch barely caught what she was asking. As he moved away Penelope Garcia strolled over to the young girl pushing a coffee into her hands. "_You seem like you needed it." _As Vale thanked her she looked straight at her, into Garcia's eye. Hotch watched confused. This was not the meek shy Vale he had just been speaking to. It seemed as if she was afraid of him, but not Garcia. He watched as Garcia placed a hand on the forearm of the young girl before leaving. Vale didnt bat her away she didnt even flinch. Morgan stepped out of the confrence room, heading straight for the oposite door. Hotch grabbed him pulling him to were he was stood. Noding to were the young woman was sat Hotch began to talk. "_Vale Taylor, walked in acouple minutes ago. Could you get her comfortable in one of the interveiw rooms. We need to find out from her what is going on."_ What he didnt explain was the idea he was testing. Just as Hotch had thought, as Morgan approached the young woman she became once again removed, flinching away from his touch.

Standing against the wall Hotch was shocked by what he saw. Spencer Reid closed the door of the confrence room behind him. Vale swung round as she heard the click behind her. Morgan stood as she ran back towards the young doctor. "_Vale?"_ She began to sob curling up to his chest. The whole station was quiet. Gently stroking the distraught womans hair Spencer attemted to calm her. "_Vale, whats going on? You need to just take some breaths, its going to be alright." _Slowly pulling a chair over for her Spencer pushed the tears away from her cheeks, resting his hands on her knees as she sat. J.J. walked to the unit cheif not taking her eyes off the younger agent as he desperatly pleaded with the woman. "_When did she get here?" "Just came in five minutes ago, can you go get Reid we need to talk to him now_." J.J. glanced once more at the young agent and the crying woman. "_Hotch do you really think we should take him away from her right now?"_ Hotch's gaze was still on Vale as he spoke sternly. "_We need to run a rape kit_." J.J. looked at him mouth open before complying without question. "_Um yeah I will get in contact with the hospital_" Leaving the senior agent were he stood J.J. cautiously approached the pair.  
Spencer was holding onto the panicking woman's arms keeping her in front of him, looking directly at her. "_Vale, Vale, look at me, stop!"_ He pushed her hand away as she began to scratch at her forearm leaving it red. Her eyes began to glass over as she stares at his hand on hers. "_Vale, you have to tell me what you came here for or I can't help you, Vale I'm serious stop!"_ Once again he pulled at her hand away. Looking up at him, she stared blankly, unresponsive to his efforts. "_Vale, I just need you to speak to me, don't do this keep with me_" He squeezed her hand, she looked at their fingers entwined, "_Spencer_" he looked up at the blonde agent. Straightening up Spencer gave Vale's hand one last squeeze, but got no response. Stepping away he faced his team mate. "_Hotch wants to speak to you, he said now._" Spencer looked at her slightly dazed. "_J.J. I-" "Spence he wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent_." He knew she was right but the thought of leaving Vale like this. He knew how to deal with these kind of episodes better than any of the others. Seeing the hesitancy in his eyes J.J. stepped towards the girl before he could argue pointing in the direction of the room Hotch was waiting in. Spencer watch as Vale was taken to one of the interview rooms across the hall then headed to the room he had been directed to only stopping to look back as the door closed. "_Reid, sit_" Hotch addressed him from behind the desk. Slowly pulling the chair out Spencer tore his eyes from the door, desperately wanting to go back and comfort Vale. He knew that if they didn't pull her out of her distant state she would remain that way for a while. The worst thing was not knowing exactly what was going on. She hadn't even spoken since she had got here.

"_Spencer._" The young agent snapped round as if only just realizing he was there. Settling down in the chair opposite Hotch began to talk. "_She only came in a couple minutes ago, did she say why?" _The young agent shook his head quizzically looking at the unit chief. Sighing Hotch continued. "_Spencer I've asked J.J. to talk to her while I explain." _He took a moment thinking of how to word it. "_Explain"_ Spencer was beginning to worry as to what was going on. "_J.J. has phoned the hospital. We are asking them to run Vale a rape kit." "What?!" _Spencer stood up abruptly. "_Hotch she –" "Reid all the signs are there." _Spencer shook his head he refused to believe it. "_She cowered away from both Morgan and I and flinched when either of us tried to touch her. No eye contact except with the girls. –" "Do you understand how intimidating you and Morgan can be Hotch?!" _Hotch was taken aback by his words. "_Reid it is just a theory but I need you to talk to her, you seem to be the only one getting any response at all. You've made a connection with her."_ Slumping once more into the chair Spencer ran his fingers through his knotted hair. Hotch was right. The signs were all there. Why hadn't she said something? He could practically hear her sobs now. He had checked on her this morning. It had been a week since they had got there. How had it happened between then and now? Who had she seen? He got up hearing the door click open behind him. J.J. stood silently in the doorway nodded at Spencer before stepping aside to let him through.

Heading for the interview room Spencer was confronted with a confused Morgan. "_Will you please explain to me what the hell is going on!" _Spencer stood head down breathing heavily. "_We think someone has raped Vale Taylor." _He spat out the words, disgusted that he even had to say them. Morgan took a step back shocked. "_Are you sure I mean you saw her man, it didn't exactly look like he took her kicking and screaming." _Spencer breathed in sharply it was as if Morgan had slapped him in the face. As soon as he had said them Morgan wished he could take them back. "_Reid I—" _Spencer's shoulder slammed into his as he stormed past walking straight for the interview room, anger rising.

(hey guys hope you like the story so far, i have a two week break so will update asap. please reveiw all ideas and comments welcome) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Knowing**

Stepping into the room Spencer rushed to her side pulling her close. She was shaking slightly eyes less distant while he held her. They stood this way for a while before Spencer decided to speak. _"I know" _He whispered into her hair. _"I know what he did to you, I'm sorry" _She could feel her knees weaken. Surely enough they collapsed under her. She couldn't breathe. Spencer caught her as she fell slowly lowering her to the floor. Still holding her close he felt her tears begin to fall on his shirt. He kept her close to his chest. Not speaking just waiting for her to be ready. He didn't want to believe what had happened. Most of all he didn't want to believe he had just walked out, leaving her alone for this monster. _"You shouldn't, you can't find him. I didn't want to I—" _ Her voice caught as she spoke almost in a panic to get the words out. She had only wanted to keep Jamie safe. Peter had promised her that. Spencer had so many questions he needed to ask her as she sat weeping in his arms. As much as he wanted to ignore the comment Spencer knew Morgan was right. Scanning her body there was no bruising. Nothing that was visible. _"Why—Why did you let him?" _His voice was quiet as he struggled to contain his anger. What had this man done to get her to comply held a knife to her, pointed a gun at her head. She hadn't even fought at all. Breathing out slowly she choked back tears. He didn't understand. She had to keep him safe. She had to keep Peter happy, for him, for Jamie. It was minutes before Vale finally broke the silent air of the room. _"He has my brother Spencer."_ She pulled away burying her face in her hands. Moving round to face her Spencer was shocked by what she had just said. He grabbed her shoulders forcing her body in front of his. _"Who is he? Who did this?" _Shaking her head violently Vale pushed herself to her feet backing against the wall behind her. _"Vale please don't be scared, we can find him, I just need a name." _He reached over tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He didn't know, he didn't know that she had to do this, she had to. _"I had to, too save him, he said he would hurt him Spencer please. Don't look for him. They'll hurt him!" _She was panicking Spencer could see it in her deep eyes. He watched as she began to scratch at her arms nervously once more. There was a commotion outside of the door. A man was shouting. There was silence then Hotch's voice came, calm and clear. Turning to the noises for a second Spencer's tried to listen in before turning back to the young woman. Mistake. She was staring at the door now as well. _"Vale?" _He took her face in his hands, moving her to look at him. _"Vale."_ Her eyes were glazed. She had disconnected. Spencer's heart skipped. He had to get her back and fast. He began franticly grabbing at her hands, trying to gain some response. _"Vale. Vale come on, look, look at me, its Spencer, I'm here look at me." _She continued to gaze at the door as the voices became louder. It became clear to her who it was. Spencer watched as her eyes grew wide. Shoving herself up from the floor she slowly step towards the voices. Letting her go Spencer stood still in the centre of the room. Her hand closed around the door handle. Twisting slowly she breathed deep before pulling it open so she could see just a crack. Dr Peter Scott stood screaming in the face of the grey agent. Searching over Hotch's head his eyes found hers. Slamming the door closed hurriedly she pulled at Spencer forcing him to face her. Bringing herself close to him she whispered hurriedly. _"You don't know, don't tell him. Knowing is bad."_ The door clicked open and she was pulled away from him; a glaze suddenly settling once more in her eyes.

Peter Scott stood holding Vale at his side. Realising his actions he quickly put his arm around her shoulders friendlily. _"Vale I'm sure there was no need to bother this kind man like that. What did we say about the personal space of others? No go zone, remember?" _Vale smiled meekly at the still confused Spencer. Looking past the tall man and through the door way, Spencer could see all eyes were on them. _"Well Vale are you going to tell me why you are in this room alone with the agent?" _There was something behind his word. It confused Spencer. They didn't quite match his beaming face. As usual she didn't reply. He was her psychiatrist, Spencer thought, surely he had managed to get a response by now. _"Not much of a talker this one." _Peter joked squeezing her shoulders. _"Agent I would thank you not to talk to my patient without me present. It seems your co workers may have frightened her." _Nodding slowly Spencer met his gaze. _"I actually asked her to come down and meet the team but wanted to make sure she was comfortable first. That's why we were alone." "Funny your friend seemed to be convinced Vale just strolled in." _He asked quizzically a slight cruelty to his voice. Spencer met Hotch's eyes over the shoulder of the man. Reid shook his head quickly hoping Hotch would realise he need to go with it, Spencer would explain himself later. _"There must have been a miscommunication." _Nodding her head Vale turned to face the larger man. _"Home?"_ She asked placing a hand on his chest. Spencer realised she flinched a second before placing down her hand. A smile formed across Peters face. _"Ah so we're speaking now. Of course. No need to say goodbye, we have some business to do now Vale." _Taking her arm he swiftly lead her away from the young agent. Spencer's eyes followed her. She turned speaking to Peter in a hushed tone. So only he could hear, _"They don't know, I didn't tell. Let me say goodbye, they observe behaviour." _Releasing her he nodded to the team allowing her to walk slowly to the group. Shaking each one of their hands she kept her head down moving along the line, leaving Spencer till last. He stood in the door way of their interview room. Walking towards him she knew that from were Peter stood he couldn't quiet see them. Pulling Spencer into a desperate embrace she spoke softly and quickly. "_Thank you." _Then she was gone.

(_i hope you keep reading please review)_


End file.
